Access devices such as smart phones, net books, laptops with wireless access and the like may be capable of using different types of access technologies, such as WiFi (IEEE 802.11), UMTS (3GPP), WiMax (IEEE 802.16), GPRS (3GPP), EV-DO (3GPP2) or LTE (3GPP)
The specific access network and technology used by the access device is selected according to a fixed preference list stored in the device, or according to a preference list transmitted by the access provider. The preferences are typically meant to ensure that service is provided via the subscriber's access provider or a partner provider. The access technology is selected primarily according to signal strength (coverage) considerations and, after being selected, is used to support all services requested by the user.
Access devices may select a different access technology in response to an event trigger based upon changing connectivity conditions at the access device (e.g., such as when the access device moves from an area in which a selected first access technology has good coverage to an area in which a second access technology has good coverage). These types of triggers are defined by 3GPP, 3GPP2, 802.21 and other standards.
Within a specific access technology, quality of service (QoS) differentiation based upon the needs of a requesting application may be provided. For example, a voice over IP (VoIP) application may be accorded preference in an access network according to a business needs and application requirements.
Unfortunately, at times the initial access technology selected by the access device is not best choice for a subsequently invoked application.
For example, when a subscriber invokes a VoIP application on a dual mode 3GPP/WiFi capable device, the voice calls may be served on a WiFi network even if the access provider prefers to have all voice calls served via a 3GPP based technology (e.g., UMTS/LTE) because of the superior capability of the 3GPP based technology to handle mobility for conversation class services. Similarly when a device is accessing a specific technology (e.g., EV-DO, LTE, WiFi, etc.), for packet based services, there is little to no control provided over the conditions under which an application may use that technology. This makes it impossible to establish flexible policies that control selection of an access technology according to criteria important to the application provider, content provider and access provider.